Vas-Y Kaori !
by Nini-Mimi
Summary: Kaori va essaier de séduire Ryo, et en trois essais, elle va réussir d'une manière un peu spécial, sans sans rendre compte...
1. Chapitre 1 La vérité

_Salut tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fanfic donc encourager moi !_

**Chapitre 1 :**

**La vérité**

'Ryoooooo! Debout fainéant!' Hurla Kaori pour réveiller le 'fainéant'.

'Hihihih Saeko! Hihih Miki, hihihhi Linn,hihi Nimi (lol c'est moi)' Gloussa Ryo , visiblement pas trop réveiller. BOUM! 100 tonne sur la tête de Ryo!

'Eh ben! Meme la nuit, tu reste un cochon pervert!' Fit Kaori fachée 'Et dépeche toi , le petit déjeuner est servi!' Elle parti en claquant la porte.

'Ouch mon crane!' Pensa Ryo avant de se remdormir. Trois heures plus tard,Ryo décida qu'il devait avoir faim, et alla mangé.

'Kaori n'est pas la?' Se dit-il.'Elle est surement aller voir le tableau.' Attend une seconde...Si Kaori est parti, Il pouvait aller fouiller dans ses affaires! (regard pervert apparais!) Kaori était peut-être un garcon manquée, mais elle était aussi une femme, et elle portais elle aussi des sous-vêtements! Avec un sourire malicieux, Ryo se glissa dans la chambre de Kaori, et ouvrit sa garde-robe. Evidament, il trouvit ce qu'il voulait. Avant même de pouvoir bavé, il entendis Kaori rentrée.

'C'est moi!'Cria Kaori de peur que son partenaire ne soit pas réveiller.

'Merde!' Lacha Ryo avant de prendre tout les sous-vêtements possible. Il les cacha dans sa poche miracle, ou il peut mêtre plus de 5000 sous-vêtements. Vite fais, il sorti de sa chambre mine de rien et décendis.

'Salut Ryo, c'est a cette heure que tu te lève?'dit Kaori ,qui préparais le repas. ' j'ai du réchauffé ton ptit' dej quatorze fois parce que tu te levais pas.'

'Moui, quand est-ce qu'on mange? J'ai faim.' répondit Ryo qui fesait semblant de s'être réveiller.

'Dans une demie-heure et si t'a faim, réchauffe ton plat une quinzième fois.' Ryo, qui n'avait pas envit d'un plats réchauffé quinze fois, parti dans sa chambre examiner ce qu'il avait trouvé.

'Hhihihihihi' pensa Ryo avec un regard pervert.

Soudain, on entendis Kaori crié. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' Ryo, qui croyais qu'on était encore en train de la kidnappé, entra dans sa chambre en furie. Kaori se retourna et vis que Ryo était entré dans sa chambre, et cria encore plus fort. 'KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VA-T-EN SALE PERVERT!'

et lui claqua la porte au nez. En fait, la jeune fille criait car elle avait vut que sons armoire avait été dévaster. La 2ème fois elle était en train de s'habiller et Ryo l'avais surpris avec juste ses sous-vêtements sur elle.

Ryo, lui avait assez mal au nez. (ba oui il s'est prit une porte dans la face) Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il avait vu. Kaori n'était pas si mal en faite. Kaori s'habilla en vitesse, et alla voir son partenair. Elle lui donna un gros coup de massue. Mais la plus grosse des massue, une massue de 15 000 tonnes.'Tu n'as pas honte d'espionner un jeune femme s'habiller espece de Mokkori pervert ?! Non! La je ne peux plus te supporter plus du tout!' Hurla Kaori folle de rage.

'Mais je croyais que quelqu'un t'attaquait...et pour le placard...euh...'Dis ryo l'air désolé.

'Il n'a pas de mais qui tienne! Tu deviens insuportable!' dis elle avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Le soir, Kaori était dans son lit et réfléchissait.'Je suis trop cruelle avec Ryo, je l'aime tellement!Je ne peux plus lui caché. Demain, en trois essaie, j'essaierai de le séduire, lui avouer ce que je ressant et peut être même un peux plus...'

A cette idée, Kaori rougis comme une tomate . (Vous avez surement deviné a quoi elle pensais ^^) Et pendant la nuit, Kaori se mit a comploter tout un tas de plan pour séduire son homme.

_Chapitre 2 en cours! Merci beaucoup! _ -_( )° ( cobeau lol :p ! )_


	2. Chapitre 2 Plan A

_Bon voila enfin le chapitre deux. J'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, donc je le fais la nuit ! ^^_

**Chapitre 2:**

**Plan A**

Kaori allait enfin passé a l'action, et mettre le Plan A a execution.

Le Plan A était très simple. Elle allait tout faire pour etre gentille avec Ryo (la suite vous verrez en lisant!) Le matin, elle se leva très tot pour aller faire les achetat de quoi faire un bon pris aussi le journal pour Ryo. A la maison, elle lui prépara un festin splendide pour son petit dejeuner. Quand Ryo se leva (environ a 11:27), il resta muet devant se que lui avait préparer sa camarade.

'Dis-donc toi! T'a quelque chose a te faire pardonner on dirait' fit l'homme encore en pyjamas.

'Mais non! J'ai juste eu envie d'etre gentille avec toi.' répondie Kaori en rougissant. Kaori ce dit qu'elle réussirait surement si elle abandonnait la massue. (elle est bien naïve) Soudain, Miki entra et comme d'habitude, Ryo lui sauta au cou. Kaori sortit sa grosse massue, et folle de rage, s'apprétait a frapper Ryo, mais elle se rapella que la massue n'était pas très gentille. Elle pris délicatement Ryo par la peau du coup, et le déventousa de sa meilleur amie.

'Coucou Miki! Que vient tu faire par ici?' demanda Kaori.

'Et bien, tu vois, je venais te demander un truc. Mais je suis aussi venue au plaisir de voir l'autre bouffon ce faire écraser, mais aujourd'hui tu a l'air de trop bonne humeur pour dépenssé de l'énergie pour rien.' Répondit Miki

'Tien c'est vrai ca !' pensa Ryo ' Je ne fini pas écraser pour une fois.!'

'Voyon Miki! C'est pas gentil de dire ca. Tu vien prendre le thé?' Dit Kaori pleine d'hentousiasme

Eh oui! Elles étaient en train de se moquer de lui! Pauvre Ryo, abandonner a son triste sort...

'Avec plaisir! Ryo, va-ten je te prie. On doit parler entre fille.' gloussait Miki.

Ryo montat dans sa chambre se changer. C'était bizarre. Il aurais du recevoir un coup de massue déja! Et le petit déjeuner était vraiment plus fameux aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller chercher son journal, et la maison avait été nettoyer de fond en comble. Kaori était bizarre aujourd'hui, et il allait découvrir pourquoi.

'Bon voila, j'ai vécue des choses un peu intimes avec Falcon, et j'aurait besoin de t'en parler mais pas ici, l'autre fou pourrait nous espionner.'

'Tu crois qu'il ferait ca? Si tu veux on peux aller au parc, Ryo te laissera tranquille.'

Ryo avait-t-il bien entendue? Falcon avait réussie a le doubler? Il allait se venger, et aussi suivre les deux filles en cachette. Arriver au parc, Miki commenca tout de suite.

'Bon voila. On était sortie au restaurant le soir, et j'ai commander un plats bizarre. En faite il était fait avec de l'alcool, et comme tu le sais je résiste tres mal a l'alcool. Donc Il m'a ramener au Cat's eyes et je lui ai sauté dessus puis je l'ai embrassé et il m'a caresséé le dos, puis blablabalabla...'

Kaori n'écoutait plus vraiment. En faite elle était envieuse de son amie qui elle était aimée par son ame soeur. Elle réfléchisait a une meilleur maniere d'attirer Ryo. Apres tous, il adorait les jolies femmes, elle allait faire de son mieux pour attirer le mokkori de Ryo (Et hop! Elle rougis comme une tomate. Décidément elle devient vraiment perverse!) Miki continuait a blablater de son éxperience genial et tout..

'Et la on réalisa que la capote avait un trou! Tu te rends compte! Je vais devoir prendre la pillule! Et, oh? Tu est toute rouge! T'inquiete pas a toi ca t'arrivera aussi un jour!' Souriait gentiment Miki visiblement pas tres genée de raconter ca a la premiere venue.

'Tu crois?' répondit Kaori. 'Bien sur!' s'exclama Miki. 'Et maintenant si on rentrait?' Elles se mirent en chemin.

Ryo, qui était caché sous le petit pont ou elles parlait était tout crispé, Il avait l'air tres énervé (Bien fait! Espionner c'est mal!)

'Falcon tu ne paie rien pour attendre !' Cria-t-il de toutes ses tripes avant de partir a toute vitesse au Cat's eyes.

Fin du Chapitre 2

_Bon voila je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour écrire car j'avais un peu oublier que j'avais une fic en cours._


End file.
